LA LÀGRIMA DE EL CORAZÒN
by MeowRK
Summary: Kuch Rishtey Ta-Umar agar , Benaam Rahe Tu Acha Hain... Aankhon Aankhon Main Hee Kuch , Paigaam Rahe Tu Acha Hain... Suna Hai Manzil Milte Hee Uss Ki Chahat Mar Jaati Hain , Gar Ye Sach Hain Tu Phir Hum Nakaam Rahe Tu Acha hain...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **FIRST TIME, bina soche samjhy likha hai , Don,t know kaisa hai ,**

 **Actually writer wants to make it a TRIFLE but ban CUSTARD gaya , Hmm , So ab ap log custard enjoy karo aur end main FEEDBACK zaroor daina**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH…!**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Life is died in that room . Silver vibes are twirling around her . Beauty is in deep slumber . White walls are echoing with beep voice . Sinus with no warmth are exhaling/inhaling through mask . She is covered with glittering white quilt ._

 **SAHAN DI DUBDI NAAV NU JHONKA MILE YA NA,**

 _ **IS JAHAN MILAN DA MAUKA MILE YA NA,**_

 **AGLE JAHAN MILAN DI KAUSHISH KARANGA MAIN,**

 _ **PEER TERE JAAN DI…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Fairies spins their magic wands_

 _OH…! Come hither and let's rewind the wheel of time..!_

 _~ ~ PAST ~ ~_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _That night was so bright . Nevertheless it was scary too . Under the lap of black horizon . He witnessed the moon and pushed her out of his realm . She with beaming eyes left the place . No Words, No Protest even no whimper takes birth on her dried lips ._

 **VE CHANGA NAHION KEETA BEEBA**

 _ **DIL MERA TOD KE**_

 **VE BADA PACHHTAIYAAN AKHAAN**

 _ **NAAL TERE JOD KE…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Kehte hain k agar sachy dil sy kuch manga jai tu wo poora hota hai , Hamari maangi har dua asmaano tak jati hai , agar aisa hai , tu uski tammana bhi tu puhanchi hogi asmaano tak , Qabool hogi ya rad kardi jaigi , ye tu ussy bhi pata na tha "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Main chahti hoon k tumhari service revolver ki goli kha k marun , ( cozily invaded her head inside his chest ) jab meri ankhain band hoon tu tumhara muskurata chehra mere samny ho ( thinking ) Kia meri ye khuwaish kabhi poori hogi Daya " She said in a lost tone ._

 _Daya in strong tone replied " Kabhi ni "_

 _That time wind blows harshly and words twirls on its lay . Spreading their vibes of fragrance to Motherly skies ._

 _ **DIL KI NAMAAZE JAAKE**_

 **PAHUNCHI FALAK SE AAGE**

 _ **TOH JAAKE PAAYA TUJHKO**_

 **MERE REHNUMA….!**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He opens his eyes, Where a vast sea of salt is swimming inside . That night, under the same horizon, He stabbed his own heart and moan loudly . Silver Vibes take him in its embrace . He kneels down besides motherly water . Stars watched the funeral of that golden heart and prayed for his solace ._

 _ **TENU ITNA MAIN PIYAAR KARAAN**_

 **EK PAL VICH SAU BAAR KARAAN**

 _ **TU JAAVE JE MAINU CHHAD KE**_

 **MAUT DA INTEZAAR KARAAN…!**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Till the last drop of life, He destined to be burnt but Nature does not gives him solace !_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **HUA HAI AAJ PEHLI BAAR**

 **JO AISE MUSKURAYA HOON**

 _ **He**_ _is astonishingly looking at the peaceful Mother Nature . Soothing vibes of romance rhythms his heart . His life was tough and rough, till he meets her . He never realize when he fall in love . But when he left that place, He feels his heart is solitarily pounding . Now having her besides him, That feel, That imagination was sending strange vibes to his heart . His eyes are glued to his ring finger, where a dazzling platinum band is shining . But something is bothering him, Why he is not happy to the fullest ? He questioned to himself . Her expressive eyes are sad during the whole ceremony , Why ?_

 _ **MAIN TUMSE ISHQ KARNE KI**_

 _ **IJAAZAT RAB SE LAAYA HOON**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _~ ~ PRESENT ~~_

 **MILNE HAI MJHSE AAYI**

 **PHIR JAANE KYUN TANHAAI**

 **KIS MOD PE HAI LAAYI AASHIQUI**

 **O….KHUD SE HAI YA KHUDA SE**

 _A good built man standing in front of a mirror with red swollen eyes & dried lips as if thirsty for so long , having bare upper part of his body , infinite blackish blue bruises...scratches...clotted wounds are clearly visible on his whole chest , telling a strange story of __despair_ _. At a very first glance he seems to be mad, carving something over his chest with knife, not a single tear escape from his eyes, as all the water of his eyes has been soaked . At last he is done with what he is doing . He softly spreads his hand on the name carved over his chest . Tears welled up in his eyes...voices echoed..._

 _ **Shoot Daya...shoot...**_

 _He moves his head in No, looking not in his senses..._

 _ **Gun shoot...dishyaooonnn...**_

 _He shout loudly as " No "_

 _ **A smiley face having painful expressions flashes in front of his eyes .**_

 _He punched the mirror hardly in extreme anguish, glass with a moan scattered into pieces . Blood dribbles from his hand but he is not feeling any pain . Her voice is hammering on his head, His mind reminds him a trails of painful scenes ._

" _**.ks .a m. .h p. k. .y k li.a..." ( ahhhhh ) she said and moaned in pain...**_

 _ **Daya replied " shh...abhi ambulance ajaigi...tum bolo mat..."**_

 _ **Girl continued in dreamy tone " zin. .i k i .ha.t ap.k.y .na .ti ...a. .ce .er s.y... hi .on s.y...( ahhh )... mai n sar rakh k ha. k li.a .i thi...ku ch is .h k m eri ban d h. .on k apka .h ra h.o a ur .ot k .njy ho.n... k.a .m t.u .iya us.n.y ha. .n .i m. .ya .r m.e.r.i w.i.s.h z.a.r.o.r p.u.r.i k.a.r.d.i ( her voice started diminishing ) i l.o.v.e y.o.u d.a.y.a m.e.r.a b.a.c.c.h.a...( she can't speak more and his head tilted at one side... ) "**_

 _Daya in a trance shout Rupaa...! Coming onto his knees, he fell down on a spiny floor * as glass pieces are scattered everywhere on floor * which pierced inside every inch of his body very badly . But he does not feel it because he, as a whole made of pain . He mumbles some words in agony as * " I m sorry Rupa please m..maaf kardo mjhy tumhain bht takleef di hai na mainy tum mjhy mar lo….baat mat karo mjhsy...main bura hona ( madly slapping himself )...magar yun naraz hokar mat rutho please...( hitting his hands hardly on floor...plz wapis ajao Rupa ( looking totally insane )...bht...bht bura hon na main...saza milni chaiya hai mjhy ( in anger he stand up and move towards kitchen )_

 _ **ISS PAL MERI LADAAI**_

 _ **O….O**_

 _ **AASHIQUI BAAZI HAI TAASH KI**_

 _ **TOOT TE BAANTY VISHWAAS KI**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Waves are calling him, But he is glaring in darkness . Sometimes heartache becomes a life throbbing burden . From past couple of months, He is trying to find out his mistake . " If love is a sin then every lover should be punished hang till death " His heart shouted insanely . He remembers the start of this beautiful Qayamat :_

 **MAUJOOD HAI HAR SAANS MEIN**

 _ **TU HAR DAFA, YEH TAY HAI**_

 _ **TU HAI DAWA YA DARD HAI**_

 **PAR HAI MERA , YEH TAY HAI…!**

 _~ ~ PAST ~ ~_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _It is the start of monsoon and they are wandering in a jungle, trying to find out the way to Osaka Village . He in irritated tone said " Yaar Abhi hum pakka raasta bhatak gai hain ( looking here and there ) hamain kissi sy madat lai laini chaiya hai " . Abhijeet in complete teasing tone " Haan choty baba hum inn pairoon sy madat lai laity hain ( he folds his hand in front of a tree ) Aaye Ped Baba kripya kar iss bhaloo ko Osaka Village janay ka pata bata dijia ( stressed ) please ( in return autumn leaves fall over him ) " . Daya sheepishly scaratches his head while Abhijeet turns back towards him and angrily said " Bas mil gai shanti choty miyaan ko ( chewed ) mil gaya pata ( HUH ) ". Daya in innocent tone replied " Mainy madat lainy ko kaha tha Abhi par pair sy thori lainy ko kaha tha " . Abhijeet angrily taunt " tu sahab ko iss jungle mai koi manushy dikh raha hai kia ya main inn pakshiyon sy jaky madat mangu ( he pointed upwards where birds are chirping loudly ) " . Daya angrily grumbles as " Choro tum ( softly pushes him ) tum sy tu baat karna hee fazool hai ( glares him ) baat baat py kaat khany ko dour rahy ho ( HUH ) " . Daya taking long steps without knowing the direction while blabbering as " Arrey Sir ap pareshaan kun ho rahy hain ( imitate Abhijeet ) hum hai na ( in strong tone ) hum jaingy village aur sacchai ka pata bhi lagain gy ( adds rashly ) mera mun bhi band karwa dia ( makes sad faces ) chutti jo barbaad hui wo alag ( HUH ) aur baray miyaan ko daikho kuch bolo tu ulta mjhy hee suna rahy hain " ._

 **MARZI NAHI CHALTI TUJHSE**

**RAAHE MERI SAJTI TUJHSE**

 _Abhijeet who is following him, walks extra fast to match with the steps of Daya while taunting as " Bhai Sahab ko batadun k wo Olympic main hissa ni lai rahy hain ( warning ) bina raasta jany bhaloo bila waja bary bary gady banai ja rahy hain ( in cautious tone ) main batadun k agar bhai sahab giray na ya koi haddi waddi tur wai sahab ny tu main unko uthany tu bilkul ni aunga " . Daya stops abruptly and turns with " Jao mat anna huh ( he kicks the earth ) and with more fast steps he tries to escape from there" ._

 _ **CHALTA RAHE TERA MERA**_

 _ **MEELON KA YARAANA…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _They continued their teasing/taunting session, when a Voice interrupts their grumblings as " Arry O shehri babu udhar kahy ja rahy ho ap ( taking deep breaths ) kitna tej tej chalty ho ap dono , mar hee dala manay ( holding her back ) kamar tor di mahari ,kitna awajain lagi mainy par ap tu agay agay chalty hee jawy " . Duo turns back and cautiously scans the new comer . Voice " Ab ghoor kahy rahy ho manay ( shockingly ) goongy ho kia " . Duo like a pendulum moves their neck in No . Daya whispers in Abhijeet's ear as " lo issy kehty hain asmaan sy giry aur khajoor main atkay " . Abhijeet in irritated tone mumurs back as " Sahab 2 minute ki shaanti rakhain gy " . Girl queried another question as " Nayi ho ka , pehle kabhi daikha ni idhar " . Abhijeet in sweet tone replied " G( asking ) Ap kia kar rahi hain idhar " . Girl told him " Wo idhar pass main aik gaon hai na hum wahin rehty hain yahan jharny py ( showing the pot on her head ) paani bharny aai thy ,tu thaari larai ki awaj suni mainy ( in shocking tone ) ap dono itny baray hoky bhi larty ho ( advising ) Sahab g chota mun bari baat hogi par rupa jo bhi bolti hai sach hee bolti hai ( in secret tone ) Sahab g aisy larna ni chaiya Bhagwan g ko bura lag sakta hai ( praising ) aur phir apka tu kina sohna sa golu molu sa bhai hai " . Abhijeet cuts her and complete her sentence while taunting indirectly " Haan haan ,Mjhy tu iss moty bhaloo k pair dho dho k peene chaiya hain ( folds his hand ) bus behan g samjh gaya main ( teasingly ) agar apka bhashaan ho gaya ho tu kia hum ja sakty hain " . Rupa shockingly replied " Haww , Behan g kissy bol rahy ho ( chewed ) baray miyaan ( in proud tone ) Hum shehzadi hain yahaan ki " . Daya who is silent between two Jan teased while holding his tummy as " Shehzadi meena kumara na " . Abhijeet glares him so he replied " Wo 2 minute khatam ho gai thy tu wo main ( he becomes silent in front of his heating gaze ) " . Girl in proud tone replied " Na g na ( in sweet tone ) hum Shehzaadi Rupa hain ( briefs ) iss gaon k sarpanj ki iklooti beti " . Abhijeet asked her teasingly " Tu Shehzaadi Rupa G ( in hesitant tone ) kia ap hamain Osaka village janay ka raasta bata sakti hain " . Rupa pats on her head while replying as " Lo g issy kehty hain bagal main chora aur shehar bhar main dhindora ( stressed ) hum wahin k tu basi hain " . Daya whispers in Abhijeet's ear as " Yaani ye afat ab hamara peecha ni chorny wali ( mumurs ) Bhagwan please baccha lai iss nanhi si jaan ko ( correcting as Abhijeet fiercely glares him ) bari jaan ko ( HUH ) bus khush ( stressed ) "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice in caring tone " Sahab g dehan sy chalna yahan kanty hain jhariyoon main ( briefs ) ap log shehri babu ho aur hamary mehmaan bhi adat ni hogi na islia bata rahy hain " . Daya mumurs under his teeth " Baray miyaan tu pehle hee angaroon py baithy huy hain ( glance at Abhijeet's irritated face due to this continuous pat pat ) " . Rupa continues in her jolly tone " Poory gaon ko na mahary sy acha koi ni jaan sakta ( telling them ) ye shortcut hai gaon jany ka " . Abhijeet irritatedly ask as " Aur kitna time lagy ga " . Rupa in causual tone replied " Bus yehi koi paanch saat minute ( caringly ) bhook lagi hai ka ( she does not bother to wait for his reply ) ap bas haveli chalo phir aisy phooly phooly desi ghee mai doby parathy khilaungi k ap yaad rakho gy " . Abhijeet in great irritation pushes Daya forward while lowers his speed down . He teasingly taunts as " Sahab ko bara shauq tha na madat lainy ka ( chewed ) lo agai madat " . Daya makes an extreme innocent face and like acha baccha becomes sandwich between them ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice " Arrey O rupa ye kissy ghussai chali arahi ho andar ( scolding ) janti ho na yahan haveli k mardoon ka ilawa kissi aur ka ana mana hai " . Rupa ( hiding her eyes sideways fidgeting her fingers ) replied " Ada wo ye log shehar sy aai hain tu hum wo " . Ada ( scanning them ) replied " Oh acha tu ye mahary mehmaan hain ( He comes forward and did masafah with DUO ) ap log mehmaan khany main thehar sakty hain ( in sweet tone ) jab tak ap chahain ( glares rupa while shouting as ) Aur tum ab tak idhar khari kia kar rahi ho jao andar, Tai Saa intezar kar rahi hongi " . Rupa sacredly ran away inside ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Kamaal hai..! jo rupa poory rasty apni bak bak sy hamain pakati aai hai ( in deep thinking ) Apny Ada k samny ussny aik baar bhi zubaan ni kholi ( meaningfully ) kafi kuch ajeeb hai yahan ( briefs ) jab hum log arahy thy yahan tu mainy daikha tha gaon k log kafi daray huy thy aur Rupa ko tu aisy daikh rahy thy jaisy wo koi bomb ho " He said in a suspicious tone . Daya with a tinge of salt in his voice replied " Ghut ghut k jeene waly kum hee bolty hain ( meaningfully ) magar jab bolty hain tu sab keh jaty hain " . Abhijeet trying to clear the soggy environment as " Chal yaar bht bhook lagi hai ( winks ) aur Rupa k hath k desi ghee main dooby parathy jo urany hain " . Daya in naughty tone replied " Kia baat hai boss parathy khany ki bari jaldi ( meaningful tone ) kaho tu ladoo khilaon pehle ( smirks ) " . Abhijeet pouts while replying as " Lai main yahan sahab ko mana ny ki koshish kar raha hoon aur Choty miyaan ulta meri hee tang khench rahy hain " ( HUH ) ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice in warning tone said " Veeru apnay kirodh py kabu rakh , jo paanchi pharpara bhi ni sakta usko kaisa darana , waisy bhi ye sab hamari kehti hai , apnay admiyoon ko bolo aj phir rangmaanch sajy ga ( laughs in evil tone ) " . Veeru replied in an obedient tone " G , Baba saain apka hokum sar ankhoon py "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _~ ~ PRESENT ~ ~_

 _ **At Kitchen :**_

 _After entering inside the kitchen, he opened one cabinet and take out a pot of salt . He emptied the whole contents of pot over himself by sprinkling . * the salt works as an acid on his wound * He rolled on the floor in extreme pain ,slowly losing his consciousness moaning in low tone ; In between conscious and un consciousness he saw a blur shadow of her . A painful smile crept on his face with a whisper "_ _ **agai tum ab mjhy lai chalo yahan sy " .**_ _S_ _hadow knelt beside him slowly moving finger pores in his hairs in circular motion while cooing nodes as No . She whispers in his ear "_ _ **so jao dayu...you are sleepy na...chalo close your eyes**_ _..." with this she puts her hand on his eyes...while humming as..._

 _ **AAYE MERE HUMSAFAR EK ZARA INTEZAR**_

 _ **SUN SADAYEEIN DE RAHI HAIN MAANZIL PIYAAR KI**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Police Van is smoothly running over a poorly illuminated road . Finally, They reached the Vadala Station after a quite hectic journey . On duty staff becomes alert and in extreme tight security circle shifted that criminal inside the cell ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He invaded the key inside its hole and stepped inside . A familiar sight welcomes him, He sighed badly and starts dialing a number . He then check the fallen injured figure . His Heart taunt him while smirking as " Saans chal rahi hai , zinda hai , itni asaani sy ni maary ga ( sarcastically ) Abhi tu bht sy zakham lagny baki hain ( meaningfully ) Wo jaly ga aur tum shayaad katra katra zindagi k lia tarso gy "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice taunts him as " Kaun si cheez iss janat mai lai aai tumhain " . He in lost tone replied " Muhabbat " . Voice in smirking tone " Tch…ghar wali daga dai gai ( forwards a bear can ) chal koi ni ( patted his back ) ye lai pee lai ( winks ) aisa nasha charhy ga k sab bhool jaiga " . Voice denied and replied " Ni gaddari ( in broken tone ) junooniyat ( smiles while glancing at the bottle ) Ye ( taunts ) ye bhi kuch ni kar sakti ( pointing towards her veins ) inn ragoon main uska nasha ziada gehra hai yahan khoon ni uska junoon daurta hai ( in lost tone ) Aur ye ( pointing towards his heart ) ye tu kab ka mar gaya ( in rash tone ) islia ye ( ponting towards beer bottle ) bhi daga kar gai " . Voice taunts him as " Ashiq ( correcting ) kum maajno laagty ho " . Voice glares in vacuum replied " Haan shayad har piyaar ka muqaadar gehra laal rang hai jabhi tu khuda ny bhi khoon main gulaal rakha hai ( sighed ) "_

 _ **MAREEZ E ISHQ HOON**_

 _ **MAIN KAR DE DAWAA**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Kehte hain khuda k haan der hai par andher nai…shayad ab k jab savaan ka soraaj bondoon ki khushali lai ga….tu roshni ki kirnain inky daman main bhi dal jaiga "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He is sitting in the frozen corridor . His heart thumps and pleaded the time to pass out . Past again surrounds him, to take him away from the dark present . He remembers…._

 _~ ~ PAST ~ ~_

 _Voice in tired tone said " Aj gayaa tha main gaon ( in deep thinking ) bht ajeeb riti riwaaj hain yahan k ( briefs ) tujhy hamari pehli sham yaad hai Daya "_

 _~ FLASH BACK ~_

 **They are sitting in a mardan kahana , gossiping with sarpanj and other village man hesitantly . Sarpanj told them " Arrey ap log tu raat ka intezaar kariya jab mehfil sajy gi….raang maanch rachy ga tu khoob anand aiga " . Abhijeet in hesitant tone " Maaf kariya ga mukhiya g ( confusingly ) par ye raang maanch kia hai " . Ada replied to his question as " Shehar sy tawaifain aati hain har mangalwar ko aur mehfil sajti hai yahan mardan kahanay main " . Abhijeet sheepishly turned red while nodding in yes as " Ohh okay..! At night they are sitting in mardan kahana , dressed according to villagers traditions . When suddenly one man in running mode enters inside and addressed in loud tone " Sarpanj Sahib main Chaudry Balveer ki beti sy issaq karta hoon ( he comes on stage ) meri binti hai k mera viva ussy kara dia jai " . Only when one of the man comes inside while rashly holding the hairs of a girl . Men told them " Mukhiya g ye chori bargad k pair k peachy isaq lara rahi thi iss halwai k baity sy ". He throws the girl rashly in front of mukhiya but Abhijeet caught her before she falls down . Abhijeet in rash tone scolds him " Ye kia badtamezi hai , ye insaan hai janwar ni jo tum log issy iss tarah phenk rahy ho " . Sarpanj g replied " Ap Shehri Babu ho , hamary mehmaan ho , hum apki izzat karty hain ( rashly snatch the girl from Abhijeet's hand ) par ye hamari izzat ka mamla hai islia thare lia yehi acha hai ( patted Abhijeet's cheeks ) bech main taang na arain " . He hits the girl with his chari as " Kun bhai chokri taane main itni juraat kahan sy away , jo iss chokry sy dil lara baithi ( rashly grabs her face ) taane ni pata k yahan rishta hamari marzi sy howe hai ( in casual tone ) aur phir ye tu thari zaat ka bhi ni hai ( stressed ) halwai ka baita hai " . He is about to hit her again with his stick , When Daya holds Sarpanj's stick tightly while replying as " Hum ghalat hoty huy daikhain gy tu chup ni rahaingy Sarpanj g ( dusting his shoulder ) behtar yehi hai k ap iss larki ko jany dain " . Sarpanj g in great anger shouts " Daikh chory hamary aray mat aa nit u tere lia bht bura hoga " . Abhijeet in meaningful tone replied " Ghalat hone sy acha hai bura hojai " . Sarpanj g sighed and in calm tone replied " Theek hai ap shehri babu ho main apky nazariya ki kadar karta hoon kal panchayat lagy gi ab wohi faisla karygi iss chory aur chori ka " . Duo together said " Manzoor hai " .**

 _~ FLASBACK ENDS ~_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Abhijeet in lost tone said " Pata hai yaar aj uss larki ka baap mere paun main gir gaya , kehne laga Sahab g apka bht ehsaan hai hum py , ap bhagwaan ho hamara lia agar uss din ap na hoty tu wo meri beti ko zinda jala daity ( asking ) Daya koi Bhagwan kaisy ho sakta hai , khuda tu khuda hai na ( meaningfully ) hum ussky darjy py kaisy faiz ho sakty hain ( strongly ) Kabhi ni " . He turns towards Daya after finding complete silence from his side . He shakes him softly, Who is glaring outside in dark from window while asking as " Kia hua Daya kahan khoi huy ho , kuch suna bhi sahab ny ( in refreshing mood ) mainy kia gayaan dia abhi " . Daya in lost tone replied " Haan sab suna mainy ( glaring in darkness ) pata hai Abhi Rupa ki ankhaain bht bolti hain par wo khud kuch ni bolti ( asking ) kia hamain itni bhi azaadi ni mil sakti k hum khul k bol sakain " . Abhijeet diverting Daya mind so replied in naughty tone " Kia baat hai bhai sahab aj kal bara rupa ki ankhon ko parhny lagy hain " . Daya grin badly while changing the direction of Abhijeet's firing toup as " Ahaan , aur ye baray miyaan bhi kuch kum ni hain aj kal usi k peachy jungle puhanch jaty hain ( grumbles ) aur mjhy tu bilkul side line kia hua hai kharoos ny harbor py nazar rakhny k chakar main ( HUH ) " . Abhijeet in serious tone " Kuch mila kia " . Daya nodes in yes while briefing as " Raat ko halchal dekhi hai mainy kuch ships ki bandargaah 2-3 baar wahan ghaat lagai hai ussi shortcut sy jo rupa ny bataya tha " . Abhijeet scolds him " Aur sahab ny mjhy batana bhi zaroori ni samjha k wo raaton ko mjh sy chup k harbor jaty hain ( warning ) Daya Rupa ki involvement kuch ziada hee ni ho rahi hai ( explains ) kahin usny kuch bol dia tu " . Daya cut him as " Koi chance hee ni hai boss ( in proud tone ) Daya jo kaam karta hai wo utni safai sy hota hai k sabot mil hee ni sakty " . Abhijeet gives punches to him while grumbling as " Bus bus Sahab apni tareefon k phool kum hee jaharain aur soa jain tu acha hai ( HUH )" . Daya throws pillow towards him as " Tum sach main jalty ho mjhy sy ( grumbles ) Huh, kharoos aadmi " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _She is passing from the corridor, When heard some voices as " Bus aj ki raat wo larkiyaan chali jain tu hum soan k badly Rupa ka sauda karaingy " . The thaal she was holding falls down from her hands . She with horrified expressions looks at the room, Where now everyone is looking alert . She ran away from there . She does not knows the direction but she kept running until she hits with someone . Who immediately holds the falling figure while asking in worried tone as " Kia hua rupa kahan bhagy chaly ja rahi ho ( shakes her ) itni dari hui kun ho " . Rupa struggles to freed herself as " Choro mjhy, main ni jaungi ( punches the later ) kuch ni ( hitting him ) suna mainy , choro " . He shakes her as " Kia baky chaly ja rahi ho rupa ( shakes her ) ye main hoon Abhijeet ( caringly ) kia ni suna tumny ( asking ) haan " . Rupa calms down and mumbles as " Main kahan hoon " . Abhijeet replied " Jungle main " . Rupa opens her scared eyes and clutches Abhijeet's shirt while crying loudly as " Please mjhy lai chaliya yahan sy , wo mjhy lai jaingy " She pleaded in great horror . Abhijeet who becomes stunned on her such act still wrapped his arm around her while stroking her hairs as " Daro ni ( cooing ) Shh pehle tum shant ho jao aur phir batao kia hua ( wiping her eyes ) kis cheez ny tumhain itna dara dia ( in sweet tone ) haan ( consoling ) phir hum tumhain lai jaingy yahan sy " . Rupa told him while sobbing as " Koi mjhy ( in broken tone ) bechny ki baat kar raha tha ( sacredly ) Wahan haveli main " . Abhijeet becomes shocked and locked his arms around her more tightly as " Daro ni aisa kuch ni hoga ( stressed ) main hoon aur Daya bhi tu hai na ( caringly ) hum dono py bharoosa hai na tumhain ( settling her hairs ) kuch bhi bura ni honay daingy tumhary sath " . She said with twinkling eyes as " Pakka Wada " . Abhijeet replied " Haan , Pakka Wada " . Rupa innocently told him " Pakka Wada kabhi tora ni karty hain ( Stress ) yaad rakhiya ga " . Abhijeet in lost tone replied " Hmm, yaad rakhunga ( softly ) Abhi tum haveli wapis jao taky kisi ko shak na ho ( inquiring ) kisi ny daikha tu ni tha na tumhain ( rupa nodes in No ) Good , aur wapis jaky aisy bartao karna jaisy tumny kuch suna hee na ho " . Rupa still looking scared but moves her neck like pendulum and marched towards haveli after separating from his embrace . She sheepishly mouthed " Wo ghalti sy pata ni kaisy ( she bluhes ) Sorry " . Abhijeet just shyly scratches his head, don't know why but the curve of her lips gives sooth to his heart ._

 _ **EK HAWA CHUU KE GAI ABHII ABHII**_

 _ **CHANDNI PIGHAL GAI ABHII ABHII**_

 _ **EK TAARA BIKHRA ABHII ABHII**_

 _ **EK LAMHA THAM SA GAYA ABHII ABHII**_

 _His Heat POV : " Na jany kun Daya uski ankhon k madham taaron ko daikh k dil ko kuch hua tha , dil ny chaha usky saary ansoo apni muthi main chupa lon aur duniya ki har khushi usky daman main dal doon k mera dil uski ankhoon main jhilmilaty taroon ko tu daikh laiga…! "_

 _ **YE MJHE KIA HOGAYA, YE KAHAN MAIN KHO GAYA**_

 _ **THA ABHII PAR AB NI AB NI…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He was waiting for the specified horn voice, When heard some footsteps which is coming closer by every passing second . He tries to focused on these voice and discover that, In the mixture of these voices some wooden voice is present too . He murmurs " lakri ki awaj ( thinking ) matlab koi lakri k sahary bhi chalta hai ( stressed ) magar kaun ( something hits his mind ) Sarpanj g " . Someone puts boxes near his hideout with loud thud voices . After sometime the footsteps voice had gone far away from that place . He comes out and tries to check those boxes . He becomes stunned seeing a girl lying un comfortably in that wooden box . His mind starts working in fast pace . He tries to joint that puzzle as " Larkiyon ki tazkiri ka karobaar aur Gaon k sarpanj g ki involvement ( thinking something in great dilemma ) mjhy kuch bhi karky ye consignment rokni hogi ( He checks his pocket ) gun hai mere pass aur ye 3-4 grenades bhi ( thinking ) kia karun " . When he murmurs in hopeful tone " Agar ships ko kaharab kar dia jai tu ye larkiyon ki taazkiri abhi k lia ruk jaigi " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He came inside in almost breathlessness state . Abhijeet who is strolling inside the room looks at him worriedly as " Kia hua , kahan sy daur laga k arahy ho , aur ye dhamakon ki awazain ( in suspicious tone ) harbor ki taraf sy arahi hain ( inquired ) kia karky arahy ho tum Daya " . Daya taking deep breaths replied " Mainy un logo k dhandy ka pata laga lia hai Abhi ( explains ) mainy unky 4 ships kharab kar dia ,ye awazain usi ki hain " . Abhijeet in confusion said " Aain….dhanda….ships kharab kar dia ( irritatedly ) tu saaf saaf boly ga k kia karky aya hai tu " . Daya briefing him as " Abhi gnaon k sarpanj g larkiyoon ki taazkiri k dhandy main mulowis hain ( adds ) mainy aj harbor py un daboon ko daikha un main larkiyaan bhar k wo smuggle karty hain ( sadly ) un larkiyoon ko main un darindo sy baccha tu ni paya magar waqti taur py ye smuggling rok di hai main ( explains ) mere pass 4 grenades thy tu wo mainy unki ships py phenk dia ( head down mode ) sorry yaar par koi aur chara ni tha mere pass " . Abhijeet angrily shouts as " Ye kia kar aai ho tum ( hit his head ) aqal naam ki koi cheez hai bhi tujh main ya ni ( tensely ) ab wo log safdhaan hojaingy ( hold his hand ) Aur Rupa ( bite his lip ) Shit ( rashly ) uski jaan ko bhi khatre main daal dia hai tun ne ( angrily ) kuch karny sy pehle soch/puch tu leta ( strongly ) ACP Sir ny mjhy head bana k bheja tha yahan ( angrily ) ab agar wo log hamary hath sy nikaal gai na tu uska zumedaar sirf tum hogy Daya " . Daya who is looking hurt ,in stunned phase ask as " Rupa ki jaan ko khatra ( confusingly ) tumhain kaisy pata hai ( in low tone ) Abhi uss waqt mera unn larkiyoon ko bachana theek laga tu bus wo ( explains ) agar tumhain inform karny jata tu dair hojati na " . Abhijeet cuts him and replied as " Tu sahab ny socha kun na apni man mani chalai jai ( pushes him aside ) Ab hato mere rassty sy ( chewed ) mjhy Sir ko inform karna hai ( taunts ) Sahab pehle hee apni bewaqoofi ka shahkar dikha chuky hain ( in rash ) Daya tumhary uss waqt k sahi sy kahin bht kuch bura na hojai ( patted his cheeks ) ye dua karna ( he exits from there with long steps ) " . Daya behind him keeps calling him as " Abhi ruko , suno tu ( pleading ) kahan ja rahy ho ( but he vanishes inside dark ) " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _~ ~ PRESENT ~ ~_

 _He wipes his teary eyes and looks at the nurse who is calling him may be for long, He thought . Nurse softly informed him " Apka Bhai ab stable hai ( telling him ) Wo doctor apko apnay cabin main bula rahy thy " . Abhijeet sighed and asked " Kia main daikh sakta hoon ussy " . Nurse softly denied him " Abhi wo under observation hain , ap Subha mil lijia ga unsy " . Abhijeet nodes while stepping towards doctor's cabin . After taking permission, He enters inside . Doctor who is reading some reports glance at the figure and then offers him a chair . He initiated as " Abhijeet aur kab tak ( calmly ) 3 mahiny ho gai hain , har roz tum Daya ko takreban issi halat main yahan laty ho ( rashly ) akhir kab tak haan ( in cruel tone ) iss sab ka parinaam janty ho tum ( softly ) tum ussy kisi psychiatrist ko dikhaty kun ni ho " . Abhijeet indirectly teases as " Ap aik hee baat baar baar dauhra k thak ni jaty doctor ( in cracked tone ) Aag ko agar ap petrol/teel dogy tu wo aur bharky gi ( meaningfully ) kum ni hogi " . Doctor replied " Magar main tu paani dainy ko keh raha hoon na " . Abhijeet sarcatiscally smiles and murmurs as " Paani ( meaningfully ) ussi ki tu taalash hai hamain doctor ( broken tone ) insaan khuda sy wohi cheez mangta hai jo usky pass sab sy kum ho ( smirks ) hamary pass zindagi tu hai par ussy jeene k lia paani ni hai " . He said while standing up as " Mjhy lagta hai doctor apky pass kehne k lia kuch ni bacha hai ( calmly ) " and marched towards outside ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Morning embrace the sky and pecked their foreheads . He enters inside and sighed seeing the figure is ready to go and performs his Duty . Daya in casual tone said " Good Morning ( softly ) agai tum ( smiles ) phir chalain bureau " . Abhijeet denied with " Ni wo ye ( showing a Tiffin box in his hand ) pehle " . Daya cuts him as " Uhun , kun zehmaat ki tumny Abhi ( hiding his eyes ) main breakfast kar chukka hon ( walks towards door ) ab chalain " . Abhijeet just shook his head but did not protest . It's their routine, morning works as a veil for them, where they hide themselves/their wounds in a beautiful cover wraps with care/all okay expressions . But night is for them, Where in dark they can show their anguish to walls, Where they can wail but no one is there to listen it , Where they can opens the Pandora box ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _The Quallis is smoothly running on a road, when Abhijeet remembers some more pieces of Puzzle . The trails of scenes reflect before his eyes…._

 _~ ~ PAST ~ ~_

 _He calls ACP Sir and informed them their current status and after cutting the call . He starts talking to himself " Waisy Daya ny utna bura bhi ni kia ( he feels guilty on his sudden outburst ) un larkiyon ko bacha na bhi zaroori tha ( regrets himself ) wo meri head wali baat sy kafi hurt ho gaya hoga ( scolds himself ) kia yaar Abhi zara tu apnay gussy py kabu rakhna tha na yaar ( murmurs ) mana k ye mission khatre main par gaya Daya ki choti si bewaqoofi k karan par un masoom larkiyon k sath kitna kuch bura honay sy bhi tu reh gaya ( questions to himself ) kia ye mission unn larkiyon ki zindagi sy barh kar hai mere lia ya phir mainy ye sab islia k Rupa ( He ignores his thoughts ) Uggh , kuch bhi ho ye mission fail ni hona chaiya ( encourages himself ) Daya ko main mana lunga ( proudly ) akhir ko hai tu mera chote hee na ; ( When feels vibration of his cell ) He picks up the call as " Haan Sir ( after listening something from other side ) okay Sir ( cuts the call ) G , theek hai " ._

 _He comes back to mehmaan khana and a great mess welcomes him . He tries to search Daya but found him now where . He in great tension mumurs as " Hey Bhagwaan , Ab ye Daya kahan chala gaya " . He heard knock voice so opens the door and glances at the Sarpanj G , Who is standing there with his so many men , looking reddish yellow . Sarpanj G in great anger shouts as " Tumhara wo joridaar kahan hai " . Abhijeet in great confusion replied " Mjhy ni pata ( asking ) par hua kia hai , ap uska kun puch rahy hain , aain " . Sarpanj G fiercely replied " Tumhara wo jori dar mahari beti ko bhaga lai gaya hai " . Abhijeet confusingly " Bhaga lai gaya ( asking ) par gaya kahan " . Ada grabs his hairs rashly as " Wohi tu tujh sy puch rahy hain , Kahan gaya tera joridaar " . One men comes forwards and hits him with rod as " Mukhiya sahab ye aisy zubaan ni kholny wala iska illaaj tu hum karty hain " . Sarpanj G stops him by his hand while denying as " Ni laalan jany do issy ( softly ) sach bol raha hai ye ( ordering Abhijeet ) Aaye larky issy pehle k hamara kirodh barhy tumhary lia acha yehi hai k tum abhi k abhi iss gaon sy nikal jao ni tu tumhary purkhon ko bhi tumhari laash ni milaygi ( through his stick up Abhijeet's chin ) Aai samjh " ._

 _~ ~ PRESENT ~ ~_

 _Quallis stops with a jerk . Abhijeet confusingly looks at Daya and ask " Kia hua Daya gari kun rok di " . Daya takes off his seat belt and pointed towards wind screen . Abhijeet looks outside through wind screen " Where an old woman is sitting in the middle of road " . Daya came out from the Quallis and came closer to her as " Kia hua maa jee aisy yahan bech sarak py kun baithi hain " . Maa g looks at her and smiles while cupping her face as_

" _**Tu agaya ( meaningfully ) Yaad rakh ,Zindagi ko qiad kary ga na tu zindagi tujhy qaid kar lai gi ( ordered ) ja aur ussy muqt kardy ( smiles ) khushiyaan bhi teri taraf laut jaingy bus ( her voice diminishes ) tu zara apni dewaroon sy bahir tu nikal " .**_

 _She finishes and ran in one direction . Daya jerked his head in great irritation while murmuring as " Pagal Aurat ( turns back ) and found a dumb Abhijeet just behind him . Daya moves forward after crossing Abhijeet , When heard as " Pagal zaroor thi ( meaningful tone ) par sach keh k gai….! "_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY ACTIVE/SILENT READERS**_

 _ **TITLE OF THE STORY MEANS " TEARS OF THE HEART "**_

 _ **GUEST : Aww apko plot acha laga , I am obliged baccha**_

 _ **GUEST : Aww thank you so much baccha**_

 _ **GUEST : Thank You**_

 _ **GUEST : Aww parh k maza aya na baccha , Thank You so much**_

 _ **GUEST : Yeah baccha extra long chapter ho gaya , scene banaty banaty**_

 _ **GUEST : Thank You**_

 _ **GUEST : Thank You so much baccha , Tittle meaning mainy uppar mention kardi hai**_

 _ **GUEST : Thank You**_

 _ **BULBUL : Aww what a user I'D…Hmm tu ap mere new reviewer ho…Welcome g in Meow's Story section…Aww itna bah gaya chapter apko , Thank You so much baccha**_

 _ **GUEST : Aww baccha Thank You so much , Here is your update, Enjoy!**_

 _ **MASOOMA ANSARI : Aww baccha ittu sara dard bardasht tu karna paryga na Yaar because story is totally based on PAIN , Aww iss choty sy guddy ko confusion hogai , kun Bhai , Chalo batao kia confusion hai , Meow abhi dur kardygi ussy….**_

 _ **SHIKHA SHARMA : Aww Thank You so much baccha for your prayer/liking the chapter…Haww apko bhi confusion guriya , Acha batao kia confusion hai agar ni samjh araha tu Meow samjha daigi , Here is your update , Enjoy!**_

 _ **MR : Aww saachi , Thank You…Thank You , lo g iss chunny munny bacchy ko bhi confusion hogai , Oops , Kia confusion hai little khargosh bolo , Meow jhatpat bhaga daigi confusion ko , Aww Baccha main kahan mahir hongi ye tu ap logon ka dheer saraa even un countable Piyaar hai na , Hmm**_

 _ **ROCKING DUO : Aww Baccha itni dheer saari tareefain , * Meow feeling shy * Wo bhi aik saath , Thank You so much sweetu**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He was sitting on a floor beside his bed while holding a picture . He remembers…._

 _~ PAST ~_

 _ **They are running without knowing the direction , When Her feet slips due which He , Who was holding her hand , too fall down as it is a slope area . The kept rolling sideways trying to grip any firm support but due to grasses, bushes and mud, They did not . HE blinks his eyes to clear his blurry image, When heard a loud call of his name . He hurriedly stands up trying to search her nearby but she is now where . When heard another call, He murmurs " Rupa " . With cautious steps, He follows her voice and through opposite lane trace them . Her beaming eyes twinkles as she caught a glimpse of him . Daya glares those man with red eyes, Who is holding her roughly . Daya gives a tough time to all but, as they are many with loaded weapons and he is alone, He becomes injure but still manage to knock them all . When One man attacks on him by sword resulting into the torn ligaments of his shoulder . He cried due to extreme anguish while low shrieks came out of her mouth as " Daya " . She watched the sight with horrified expression and trying to save Daya as " Please Ada unhain chor dijia ( pleading ) main chalti hoon apky sath " . Daya denying as " Ni Rupa tum aik bahadur larki ho ( in encouraging tone ) chahy kuch bhi hojai kabhi bhi ghalat k aagy ghutny mat teekna ( shouting ) tum jao yahan sy bhag jao " . When the gun shoot voice literally shivers the innocent angel . CID Team along with Abhijeet appears on the scene . After grabbing everyone's neck they moves forward . Rupa hugs Daya while crying loudly as " Ap kun aai , ni anaa tha na , meri waja sy kitni chot lag gai apko " . She tores the piece of clot from her choli and tied it on his wound . Daya wiping her eyes replied " Ataa kaisy ni , dost bola tha na , dosti nibhani tu thi na mjhy ( consoling her ) Chalo ab chalain " . When Rupa hesitantly said " Daya wo mera dupatta ( low tone ) " . Daya looks here and there and caught a glimpse of red chunri a little far from that place . He picks up the chunri and makes Rupa wear it . When darkness engulf him inside his shell .**_

 _~ PRESENT ~_

 _Daya looking at her picture " Kun ni aata main haan ( complaining ) aur tum jo karny ja rahi thi kia wo theek tha ( asking ) Haan..bolo? . He smiles hysterically and said " Pata hai wo borhiya kehti hai tumhain azaad kardun ( lovingly ) kia tum bhi aisa chahti ho ? " .He slowly burns the corner of her picture through candle ._

 _~ PAST ~_

 _ **He opens his eyes and found his bro silently wiping his eyes lashes . He struggles to lift his body a bit, When a painful " Ahh " escapes from his mouth . He lay down again as feeling fully drained, When heard a soft call " Dard ziada hai kia Daya ( he pecked his chote's forehead ) " . Daya opens his eyes and stubbornly replied " Tumhain kia ( turns his face to other side ) Tum tu naraz ho kar chaly gai thy na ( he snatch his hand from his Big Bro's grip ) tu ab bhi jao ( pouts ) yahan kia kar rahy ho " . He replied with tingling sensation " Main tujhy yun chor k ni jata ( moistly ) tu aisa ni hota na yaar ( sobs ) tujhy itni chot ni lagti na " . Daya raised his eyes brow and replied " Mainy aisa kab kaha baray bhai ( cupped his face weakly ) main theek hoon abhi ( meaningfully ) aur zinda hoon tu teri hee waja sy yaar ( lostly ) agar tum waqt py ni atay tu " . Abhijeet angrily punched him as " Kaisy ni aata main haan ( shouts ) bol ( angrily ) meri samjh ni aata k tu Rupa ko laiky bhaga hee kun Yaar " . Daya in fumble tone slowly slowly starts telling him " What happened , When he left the mehmaan khana " .**_

 **Daya is strolling inside the room while blabbering as " Najany kahan gai hain baray miyaan itni raat ko ( stamped the bed through his foot ) meri suni bhi ni ( chewed ) kitni awazin bhi di mainy ussy ( angrily ) Theek hai jo dil chahain karain sahab ( shrugged his shoulder ) mjhy kia ( taunts ) Bhalay hee bhar mai jai ya sheer k mun mai ( naughtily ) main ni anay wala Sahab k pecachy ( grumbles ) Huh . When the door get knocked . His eyes twinkles and murmurs as " Lo g , issy kehte hain laut k buddu miyaan ghar ko hee aai ( naughtily as he glanced the key on charpai ) jao main bhi ni kholunga darwaza ( taunts ) bhaly sy rahy macharoon k sath ( shouts in loud tone ) Kuch log jaisy pair pathak pathak k gai thy ( smirks ) waisy hee andar bhi ajain ( chewed ) khud hee " . A girl voice hit his eardrum as " Daya Sahab main hoon ( low tone ) Rupa ( pleading ) Darwaja kholiya " . Daya surprisingly opens the while asking as " Tum yahan wo bhi itni raat ko ( scolding ) tumhain yahan ni anaa tha ,tumhain pata hai na gaon k riti riwaj ka ( denying ) Ni tum abhi k abhi jao yahan sy " . Rupa tearily replied as " Daya Sahab ( folding her hands ) please bus raat k lia yahan rakh lo mjhy ( sobbing ) main Subha hoty hee yahan sy chali jaungi , aai shapat ( sacredly ) Wahan haveli main manay bara dar lag raha ( looking here and there ) un logon ny jaisy Tai Saa ka sauda kia tha waisy hee mera ( she left un finished with horrified expressions ) " . Daya in irritated tone " Pehle tu tum mjhy ye sahab mat bulaya karo aur duja ye k main tumhain yahan ni rakh sakta ( closed the door on her face ) tum jao yahan sy " . She kept beating the door while crying uncontrollably due to fear .**

 **Daya shuts his ears with great difficulty and with impassive heart keep staring the ceiling . When heard loud thud voice followed by a low shrieks of Her . He jumps on his feet , When heard Rupa's loud voice as " Haan Ada main insy milny roj aati hoon ( hiding her eyes ) achy lagty hain wo mjhy ( She grabs his gun and puts it on her head ) Ap mar do mjhy issy pehle k main apky mathy ka kalank ban jao " . Daya hurriedly opens the door while hiding Rupa behind him as " Ni Sumeer Singh goli mat chalana , ye jhoot bol rahi hai , aisa kuch ni hai " .**

 _ **Daya ( in low tone ) Phir main Sumeer Singh aur usky Admioon ko dhoka daiky Rupa ko laiky wahan sy jungle ki aur bhaag gaya Abhi . They are talking when Rupa enters inside and said in a hesitant tone " Wo ye haldi wala doodh ( looks at Daya ) wo vedh g ny kaha tha jab inko ( pointing towards Daya ) hosh ajai tu pila daina . Abhijeet takes the glass from her hand and mouthed " Thank You " . Daya feels wetness/redness on her lashes so said " Tum roti rahi ho " . Instead of Daya , Abhijeet replied " Haan tum behosh hogai thy tu ye bht dar gai thi ( softly ) purvi ny bari mushkil sy sambhala isy . Daya in soft tone said " Ab mat rona ( in assuring tone ) main theek hoon ( Abhijeet attaches the glass of milk to his lips as ) Lo doodh piyo tum ,Daya takes the milk sip by sip "**_

 _~ PRESENT ~_

 _Ahh! He came back to present and look at her picture which now turned into Ashes . Those ashes makes reddish black patches on his hand but he did not care . His lip curves and words escape from it as " Lo kardia azad! " . His eyes caught a glimpse of duppata laying near, He lovingly caressed it, When some pieces flashes in front of his eyes . His mind starts reminding him about their last meet ._

 _~ PAST ~_

 _ **He asked him caringly " Daya kia tum safar kar sakty ho " . Daya assuringly nodes in Yes . Abhijeet again confirming Pakka . Daya pressed his hand with " Haan Pakka Yaar " . Voice asked sweetly " Kia main andar ajaun " . Abhijeet smiles and welcomes her as " Haan kun ni ajao Rupa " . She sadly glance at the packed bags of Duo so querried " Jany ki tayyari hogai kia ap logon ki " . Daya replied " Hmm " . Rupa looks gloomier so murmurs under her teeth as " Kia faida mjhy bachany ka jab issi tanhai main dhakelna tha tu " . Abhijeet sighed after listening this again so scolds her as " Kitni baar kaha hai Rupa tumhain akela ni chor rahy ( briefs ) hum aaty jaty rahaingy na ( softly ) ye poora gaon ab tumhara hai ( meaningfully ) tumhain issy lead karna hai aur ye sabit karna hai k bhaly hee chaudry balraaj singh ka khoon tumhari ragoon main daur raha hai magar tumhara raasta acchai aur saachai ki hee taraf jata hai " . Daya adds as " Tum main leadership ki qabiliyat hai Rupa , iss gaon ko ab tumny sudharna hai , yahan k basiyoon ko riti riwajoon ki zanjeeron sy azaad karna hai ( encouraging ) hum government sy baat karky yahan koi vocational/technical school banwain gy larkiyoon k lia jahan wo silai…karhai aur deegar ghareelo oomur seekhain gy ( in strong tone ) aur jinhain zindagi sy larna tum sikhaogi Rupa ( meaningfully ) Aur agar phir bhi tumhain ye lagy k tum ko zehar kha k mar jana chaiya hai ( grabs her rashly ) tu phir ye sochna ( he looks into her eyes ) k mainy tumhary lia apni jaan ki bazi lagai thi ( left her ) tumhain jawab mil jaiga " . Rupa with moist eyes replied " Mjhy jawab mil gaya Daya g " . ACP Sir calls Abhijeet so he left the room in hurry . Rupa continued in lost tone " Main bht dar gai thi jab ap behosh hoky gir pary thy tu ( she shivers ) kitna khoon bhi nikal raha ( she tries to stop her tears which are about to fall ) phir Abhijeet g ny bataya k ap police waly ho ( she looks into his eyes ) Uss waqt najany kun ye tamana ubhri dil main k agar mjhy maut aai tu wo apki service revolver ki goli khany sy ( asking ) Kia aisa kabhi hoga Daya g " . She quickly hugs him and ran away from there while her duppata flew and landed into his arm, Who replied as " Kabhi ni " .**_

 _~ PRESENT ~_

 _He moistly murmurs " Tum jo chahti thi wo ho gaya ( looks at his hand ) mere hathon hee tumhara khoon ho gaya ( in extreme anguish ) goli chala di mainy tumpy ( complaining ) Kabhi bata ni saka k tumsy kitna piyaar hai mjhy tu ye saza di tumny mjhy ( crying ) "_

 _~ PAST ~_

 _ **They came back to their Bureau and busy themselves inside work . But a tingling creepy sensation every time gripping their heart . Her that sweet smile, scared eyes and disturbing expression, they tries to found in every face . But something is missing, They are caged inside a big vacuum . Even Daya/Abhijeet sees so many times her glimpse in house . Sometimes dusting or making yummy food which they can smell even or ironing their clothes . But when they tries to touch that illusion she vanishes in air . They just make an irritated face, looks here n there and then sheepishly pat their own head .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _~ PRESENT ~_

 _He stepped inside the house and sighed seeing the usual darkness around him . He does not bother to opens the light and marched towards his room with confidant steps as he is use to of it . After placing his belongings on Chester and taking off his shoes/coat . He marched towards his Bro's room, When smell of something burning hits his nostrils . He hurriedly enters inside and throws the ashes from his hand by jerking sideways scolding him as " Pagal hogai ho ( moistly ) hath jala lia apna ( angrily ) agar main ni aata tu yunhi iss rakh ko mutthi main lia baithy rehty ( with trembling hand tries to separate the ash which stuck in his reddish black skin ) Daikho chipak gai hai ye ( looking here and there ) yahan tu first aid box bhi ni hai ( sighed ) Thehro main laiky aata hoon " . He goes inside the kitchen to fetch a first aid box and return back within seconds . After cleaning the wound first with saline water and then dettol , He applied burnol on it . Later did not flinches a bit during the whole as if his senses are numb . Abhijeet moistly looks at while advising him as " Paani mai hath mat dalna ye wala " and left the room in extreme hurt ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He enters inside his room and kneel down beside the door while wrapping his arms around his knees . He cursed that time, when he confess his feelings in front of his brother . He remembers that Dark Day of his life…._

 _~ PAST ~_

 _ **Daya was reading a book, When he enters inside his room as " Daya main andar ajaun ( softly ) tum disturb tu ni hogy " . Daya puts the book aside and looks at Abhijeet, replied " Arrey Abhijeet tum ( smiling broadly ) Aao na ( scolding ) Tumhain kab sy permission ki zaroorat honay lagi " . Abhijeet looking here and there said " Ni yaar wo bus aik zaroori baat karna thi tumsy " . He turns red while explaining . Daya makes a place for him on bed by displacing the things and said " Zaroori baat ( thinking ) acha tum pehle yahan tu aao ( taunts ) Kab sy darwajy py hee khary ho ( softly ) phir kar laina baat " . Abhijeet hesitantly sit besides Daya . He holds his palm while looking into his eyes said " Ab batao kia baat pareshan kar rahi hai tumhain , hmm " . Abhijeet takes a deep breath and gathers his courage while initiated as " Daya mainy bht socha , shayed ye bus mera wahem ho par ni yaar aisa ni hai ( closed his eyes ) Ankhain band karta hon tu usi ka chehra dikhta hai ( low tone ) I think mjhy Rupa sy piyaar hogaya hai " . Later immediately left his hand, The world around him is spinning . Abhijeet after finding an un canny silence around him, opens his eyes and looks at him as " Kia hua , kuch bol kun ni raha hai " . Daya tries to push that crystal of salt stuck inside his throat and replied in a composed tone " Ni acha hai ( turns to other side ) Main khush hoon ( correcting ) Bht khush ( silently wipes his wet eyes ) finally tumhari zindagi main koi aa hee gaya ( injuredly smiles ) Rupa achi larki hai tumhain khush rakhygi " . Abhijeet replied " Tu sach mai khush hai na " . Daya turns towards him and tilted his neck in Yes . Abhijeet in lost tone replied " Pata ni kun khushi teri ankhoon mai dikhai ni dai rahi mjhy " . Daya normals his facial expressions and said " Boss wo tumny itny achanak itni bari khush khabri sunai na mere kano ko abhi tak vishwass hee ni ho raha !**_


End file.
